


It's the the tomato from veggie tales

by megi_leaves (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, schools come around so idk, tags to be added as I write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megi_leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Short Drabbles featuring the Voltron: Legendary Defender cast. Mostly Humor. ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the the tomato from veggie tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higher_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higher_space/gifts), [Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart/gifts).



> ok so google docs is really bad for transferring words??? its only 462 words. you could read it in 30 seconds. hahaaaaaaahah  
> Leah this is for you <3
> 
> EDIT 2016-09-09: OK so i spaced it out a bit so its easier to read.

        Just a normal day back at home, and everything was quiet for once. Pidge had ordered some raincloud droplet thingys for some plants they were growing, and the box had come in today. The doorbell rang, and Pidge ran excitedly to the door, “Yipee!!” They shouted. They opened the door to see a boy in a mail deliverers uniform, holding a box. “Um, I’m here for.. Pidge Gunderson..?”

 

“That’ll be me! Thank you.”

 

The mailperson handed them the package and held out a clipboard.

 

“You’ll have to sign here,” he said. So Pidge did, and then the mailman left. Pidge grabbed their scissors and a packet of seeds while laughing excitedly and smiling.

 

“Pidge? Everything alright..?”

 

Shiro had come in the doorway wearing some pajamas, mug in hand.

“Yep! My package just arrived so I’m opening it, I’m super excited.” Pidge sliced open the tape across the package, and carefully grabbed the two plant pots. They had rainclouds over them, with a little water reservoir inside. Shiro filled his mug with coffee and a bit of cream, and went on his way.

 

“Well, have fun kiddo.Seems like a cool thing. See ya later Pidge.” Shiro exited of the dining room, while Pidge waved to him and pulled out the dirt pack, and the wall hooks. They placed the items beside themselves on the table, and dumped the packing peanuts in the garbage. Then, the items were placed back in the box and carried upstairs to Pidge’s room. They hung them on the wall, placed the dirt in, and added the partially sprouted plants in.

Humming a pleasant tune, Pidge then filled a little cup with water and poured it into the tops of the rainclouds, and watched as the water turned into water droplets coming from the bottom of the raincloud. As he started to pour water into the second one, Keith opened the door and leaned against it.

“Hey Pidge, whatcha up to-”

“AHH KEITH WhAT ARE YOU DOING??!”

Then there was a crash. Pidge had thrown the bottle at Keith’s head. Keith fell over and closed his eyes.

“OH shit!” they shouted. Pidge panicked a bit, and quickly swept up the glass.

“Um, Allura! Shiro! Coran, Lance, um, guys?” Pidge dumped the glass in their garbage can and checked to make sure Keith was not injured too badly. The others came quite quickly, and were shocked.

“Oh my god, is- is Keith alright?” Lance asked. Pidge nodded.

“Thankfully.” They added. The commotion was around for a few more minutes until Allura and Coran decided to put keith in the infirmary.  
An hour later, Keith woke up and was moody, so he spent the rest of the day in his room with Lance.

 

Who knows what they did, not me.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps more is coming ;)


End file.
